Mortal Kombat Pokemon crossover
I don't know if this sounds like fanfic or not but, what if Mortal Kombat characters have Pokemon? I'll write my own crossover, sorry if you don't like any team they have. Few of them have legendaries. Sub Zero Type:Ice Team: Cryogonal, Glaceon, Beartic, Lapras, Weavile Scorpion Type: Fire Team: Simisear, Heatmor, Arcanine, Charizard, Incineroar Reptile Type:Poison Team: Swalot, Arbok, Venusaur, Dragalge, Skuntank Rain Type: Water Team: Simipour, Golduck, Poliwrath, Quagsire Ermac, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Shinnok have same type team but different Pokemon Type: Psychic Ermac's team: Gardevoir, Gallade, Alakazam Quan Chi team: Hypno, Wobbuffet, Musharna Shang Tsung: Reuniclus, Beheeyem, Xatu Shinnok: Male Meowstic, Metagross, Bronzong Kano, Jax, Kabal, Shao Kahn have same type team Type: Steel Kano's team: Aggron, Klinklang, Aegislash Jax: Lucario, Probopass, Empoleon Kabal: Steelix, Scizor, Bastiodon Shao Kahn: Excadrill, Ferrothorn, Skarmory Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Goro and Sheeva have same type team: Type: Fighting Liu Kang: Infernape, Blaziken, Emboar Sonya: Primeape, female Machoke, Sawk Johnny: Throh, Crabrawler, Pangoro, Passimian Goro: Machamp, Conkeldurr, Mienshao Sheeva: Machamp, Lopunny holding Lopunnite Motaro Type: He uses Pokemon that look like horses Team: Rapidash, Zebstrika, Sawsbuck Mavado Type: Dark i think it fits him Team: Liepard, Zoroark, Bisharp, Umbreon, Hydreigon Drahmin, Moloch and D'Vorah has same type team: Type: Bug Drahmin: Pinsir, Beedrill, Accelgor Moloch: Forretress, Shuckle, Dustox D'Vorah: Vespiquen, Beautifly, Butterfree Tanya has only bug and fighting type Pokemon: Tanya team: Pheromosa and Heracross Onaga Type: Dragon Team: Garchomp, Giratina, Dragonite, Haxorus, Rayquaza Blaze from Armageddon has same team type as Scorpion Team: Magmortar, Darmantian, Magcargo, Moltres, Camerupt, Chandelure Kira from Deception Type: Fairy i think it fits her Team: Sylveon, Klefki, Whimsicott, Azumarill Kobra, Darrius and Raiden have electric Pokemon i don't know what other type to pick for them: Kobra's team: Pikachu, Jolteon, Heliolisk Darrius' team: Raichu, Electivire, Luxray Raiden's team: Emolga think Emolga fits Raiden since Emolga is electric flying type and Raiden has torpedo attack, Galvantula, Magnezone, Zapdos Kai Type: Fire Team: Typhlosion, Torkoal, Litten, Entei, Ninetales Kitana Type: Flying Team: Swanna, Gyarados, Braviary, Archeops Mileena Type: Same as Kira or Fairy for short Team: Mawile, Diancie, Togekiss, Aromatisse Jade Type: Grass Team: Roserade, Lilligant, Gloom, Sceptile Skarlet Type: Fairy Team: Xerneas, Comfey, Togepi, Swirlix, Cleffa. Sindel Type: Psychic Team: Drowzee, Jynx, Deoxys, Female Meowstic Nitara Type: Poison Team: Golbat, Crobat, Nidoqueen Li Mei Type: Normal Team: Wigglytuff, Tauros, Slaking Cyrax and Sektor have same type type: Steel Cyrax's team: Registeel, Metang, Aron Sektor team: Heatran, Klinklang, Dialga Noob Saibot Type: Dark/Ghost Team: Absol, Mightyena, Purrloin, Gengar, Mismagius, Spiritomb Smoke Type: Ghost Team: Cursola, Dragapult, Drakloak Takeda, Jacqui, Cassie have same type team Type: Fighting just like Sonya and others Takeda's team: Hitmonlee, Breloom, Hariyama Jacqui's team: Riolu, Scrafty, Hitmonchan Cassie's team: Bewear, Pancham, Medicham Kung Jin Type: Flying Team: Pidgeot, Staraptor, Aerodactyl, Unfezant Kotal Kahn Type: Psychic and Dark Team: Slowbro, Exeggutor, Malamar, Honchkrow Li Mei and Bo' Rai Cho have same type team Type:Normal Bo' Rai Cho team: Snorlax, Meowth, Ursaring, Lickilicky Hsu Hao and Mokap have terrible team but, here i go i will give them terrible team skip it because, i don't recommend seeing their horrible weak team Hsu Hao: Magikarp, Rattata, Pidgey Mokap: Feebas, Zigzagoon Fujin Type: Flying Team: Pidgeotto, Staravia, Swellow, Archen, Salamence Dairou has same type as Sonya, Johnny, Goro and Sheeva Team: Meditite, Stufful, Mankey Sareena has same type as Mileena and Kira Team: Igglybuff, Clefable, Dedenne, Mimikyu Hotaru has same type as Kitana and Fujin Team: Pelipper, Mothim, Talonflame, Skiploom Geras Type: Ground Team: Sandaconda, Runerigus, Diggersby Kollector Type: Dark Team: Thievul, Obstagoon, Grimmsnarl, Alolan Muk Cetrion Type: Characters that don't have team: Ashrah, Baraka, Nightwolf, Kenshi, Shujinko, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Kintaro , Leatherface, Kratos though he is from War Gods he is in Mortal Kombat game too, Chameleon, Khameleon, Jarek, Reiko, Kung Lao, Frost, Taven, Daegon, Havik.Category:Pokemon Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Crossovers